Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers
| directed by = Dwight H. Little | written by = Dhani Lipsius; Larry Rattner; Benjamin Ruffner; Alan B. McElroy | produced by = Moustapha Akkad; Paul Freeman; M.N. Sanousi | music by = Alan Howarth | cinematography = Peter Lyons Collister | edited by = Curtiss Clayton | distributed by = Trancas International Films | release date(s) = October 21st, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. (1 hr. 28 min.) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988); Box office & business | gross revenue = $17,768,757 Box Office Mojo; Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) | preceded by = Halloween III: Season of the Witch | followed by = Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers }} Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers is a 1988 horror film of the slasher sub-genre directed by Dwight H. Little. It is the fourth installment in the original eight-film Halloween franchise. The film was released theatrically in the United States on October 21st, 1988 and was produced by Moustapha Akkad and Trancas International Films. This film returns to the setting of the first two Halloween films (ignoring the third installment) and introduces the character of Jamie Lloyd. Lloyd is the central protagonist of the fourth and fifth films and makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the sixth film. The seventh installment in the series, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later ignores the events of the fourth through sixth films, placing their canonicity into question. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Ten years ago HE changed the face of Halloween. Tonight, he's back!" * Production on Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers began on April 11th, 1988. IMDB; Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988); Box office & business * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers was first released on VHS on September 29th, 1993 by 20th Century Fox. It was first released to DVD on July 20th, 1999 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Actresses Ellie Cornell and Danielle Harris provide audio commentary on the DVD. * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers is the third film to feature serial killer Michael Myers. Myers did not appear in Halloween III: Season of the Witch, which took place in an alternate continuity from that of the other films. * Grossed $6,831,250 in its opening weekend. IMDB; Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988); Box office & business * Jamie Lee Curtis, who played Laurie Strode in Halloween and Halloween II was asked to return for the fourth film, but declined for another film project. * Danielle Harris, who plays Jamie Lloyd in this film, goes on to play the role of Annie Brackett in Rob Zombie's remakes of the films Halloween and Halloween II. The role of Annie Brackett was originally played by Nancy Kyes in the first Halloween and Halloween II. * Actor Michael Pataki shares the same birthday as franchise creator, John Carpenter. They were both born on January 16th. Pataki was born in 1938 and Carpenter was born in 1948. * Actress Ellie Cornell also auditioned for the lead role of Alice Johnson in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, but the part ultimately went to actress Lisa Wilcox. See also External Links * * * Halloween 4 at Wikipedia * Halloween 4 at Horrorpedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:Halloween/Films Category:1988/Films Category:October, 1988/Films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:Trancas International Films Category:Richard Stay Category:Dwight H. Little Category:Dhani Lipsius Category:Larry Rattner Category:Benjamin Ruffner Category:Alan B. McElroy Category:Moustapha Akkad Category:Paul Freeman Category:M.N. Sanousi Category:Alan Howarth Category:Peter Lyons Collister Category:Curtiss Clayton Category:Donald Pleasence Category:Ellie Cornell Category:Danielle Harris Category:George P. Wilbur Category:Michael Pataki Category:Beau Starr Category:Kathleen Kinmont Category:Sasha Jenson Category:Gene Ross Category:Carmen Filpi Category:Raymond O'Connor Category:Jeff Olson Category:Karen Alston Category:Nancy Borgenicht Category:David Jensen